


L'Cie Mates

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Impregnation, Breeding, Impregnation, M/M, male impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Even after Cocoon fell, Snow still has a Focus to fulfill. One that Hope is all too happy to help him with.
Relationships: Hope Estheim/Snow Villiers
Series: December Batch 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140773
Kudos: 7





	L'Cie Mates

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Snow Viliers had been through quite a lot. Both as a young man who wanted to improve the world he lived in, and as an accursed l’Cie working for the powers that wanted to upturn life itself in their own way. But in the end, the change that he desired came to be. People could live alongside one another without an oppressive force ruling over them.

But not long after he finished his duty as a l’Cie, just as he thought he was out of the woods, something else befell him. With his guard lowered, there was no way he could stop the effects from progressing… And so he kept the secret to himself, and his beloved Serah. After all, he had done most of this just for her.

Unfortunately for the young man, he couldn’t just hide himself away. Not when a boy he was close to knew all about his affliction. Not when that boy had been lusting after him, ever since they made up.

And right this moment, he was caught with his pants down. Literally, and proverbially…

\---

“So that’s why you’ve been trying to avoid me, Snow.”

Hope Estheim, the youth who had once been hunting after Snow to avenge his dear dead mother, stood in the doorway leading out of the older man’s bedroom. In his eyes was a keen, yet needy look. One that he hadn’t ever given the man he had fought alongside…

“This… This isn’t what you think it is, Hope. I’m-” Snow tried to protest, as the sweat from his altered body slowly ran down his chest. He couldn’t explain this in any way. Especially not to the boy who had gone through so much.

Hope ignored his protests as he walked closer, closing the door behind him and shutting the two of them away from the world at large. Just for this one moment of truth. “You’re changing. You’ve been changing ever since we saved Cocoon. And you didn’t think I’d notice? I had been looking for you for so long, obviously I’d notice you were missing.”

“I just never expected it to be for this reason. And to think you’d get this big…” The younger boy licked his lips as he started pressing his companion down on the bed, feeling his muscled body pushing back against his tender touch.

With Snow pressed underneath him, it wasn’t hard to get a good look at his body. And what a body it was. Muscle covering every inch of his form, his hair having grown out to the point where it reached down to his ass in an almost bestial manner… And most importantly, the prize hanging between his thighs.

A cock. A big, throbbing shaft, supplied by an equally fat pair of balls that were just squirming as every single individual piece of sperm wriggled around in there. It was like a flood of them, forcibly getting him further and further aroused as the seconds ticked by. Another sign of what had been changed about him.

“W-What are you doing, Hope? This isn’t like you…” The muscled specimen of a man asked, gasping and panting as he could feel his heart racing the closer the boy got to him. It was like the mere presence of the youth was enough to make him grow even more aroused, his nubile body being the perfect compliment to his strengthened stature.

Hope just smiled as he slowly disrobed, showing off his own changed physique. The big boy wasn’t the only one who had been affected by whatever caused this, as the youth looked much more feminine. There was little sign of muscle, just a thick fat ass and a waist that would handle anything that tried to slide into him. “Of course it isn’t. I’ve not felt better since we took down Orphan…”

The younger, almost feminized boy, carefully started grinding his widened ass up against the shaft that was so desperately trying not to blow its load early. “I have an idea of what happened, but…” The boy let out a gasp, a frighteningly aroused smile on his face as he leaned closer to the blonde slab of muscle’s mouth. “I don’t think I really care. I don’t think you do either, Mate…”

“Mate…” Snow muttered, the word rolling around in his head until it triggered enough subtle neurons inside his head, causing the tip of his cock to squirt out a small stream of pre that decorated his crotch and soaked its way into the bed below him. He understood the connotations of the word, he just never expected…

Hope kept him from dwelling on the matter for too long by pressing his lips up against the muscled man’s lips, sinking his tongue in between and letting it dance with his slippery muscle. A brief, yet potent moment of intimacy, evident by the trail of saliva connecting the two as he pulled his head back…

“Mmmm… To be a mate of somebody as strong as you… I never dreamed it’d be this way, but I don’t think I’d want it any other way.” The younger boy, definitely entranced by the smell of his partner, casually pressed his lips against his cheek once more.

In fact, as soon as he had kissed his cheek, he immediately pulled his head closer to the muscled man’s armpit, huffing and sniffing the musk that he gave off. The wonderful smell was enough to drive anybody mad. It was a wonder that he hadn’t already gone mad. Even Serah hadn’t been able to resist, and that was part of why Snow had tried to hide himself away. So he wouldn’t hurt anybody.

But Hope… He loved every moment of it. It was almost like he needed it to live. It was as important to him as air itself, as he continued to breathe in as much of it as he possibly could. His own cock, a pitiful thing compared to the monster between his mate’s legs, was already struggling to not blow everything from those small yet tender nuts.

“H-Hope, you shouldn’t… We shouldn’t…” The bigger man tried to return to a sensible state of mind. But he just couldn’t. Not with the eyes of that needy boy digging deep into his heart. Not with his cock throbbing with every glimpse he got of his curves. He needed him so much that he just simply couldn’t move an inch.

The boy… His Mate, licked his lips as he got up. He had gotten more than enough of his lover’s smell. And now, it was time for the main event. So much so that his cock started drooling a trail of cum straight onto the larger man’s chest, glazing him as he got into position.

“You’re such a patient Mate, keeping yourself from cumming until I got ready. I’ll have to reward you when we’re done…” The primal lust in Hope’s eyes was intensifying as he rubbed those buns of his straight up against the shaft, taking deep breath after deep breath. He was mentally steeling himself. Even after everything that had changed about the two, a cock that big would still break him if he didn’t take it slow…

As soon as he had the courage, he took the first move. Slamming his heavy ass straight down on the shaft, spearing it into his ass as his eyes quickly rolled into the back of his head. Despite his preparations, a cock the size of his thigh was still way too much for him. And he loved every second of it, his trembling body on the verge of a climax just from sinking further down the shaft…

Snow’s own cries soon followed thereafter. He never expected to be fucking a boy that had been trying to kill him in the past, and he absolutely never expected to consider him a mate perfectly fit for him. But the more he muttered about all of that stuff, the more he sank down the length of his shaft… The more it seemed right. He was the feminine to his masculine…

He grit his teeth. The more he associated the boy on top of him as his mate, the easier it was to consider him something he needed to absolutely destroy. Something that he needed to breed with all of his might. And his hands, as strong as they were, quickly found their way onto the boy’s widened hips as a result.

The boy noticed what he was doing, his eyes trying their best not to keep rolling from the intense pleasure of being used as a proverbial cocksleeve by his beloved Mate, and immediately started drooling. He knew what came next. His instincts as a feminine had been ignited, and in turn, so were his masculine counterpart’s.

Hope braced himself as the first thrust came. But he couldn’t. The second that cock shoved into him, he could feel it smashing against his prostate. And that was all that it took to completely and utterly break him.

Ropes of nearly transparent cum shot out from the tip of his cock, all of it drizzling onto his Mate’s chest. The show of a boy that had been utterly and thoroughly conquered. And the start of a boy that needed to be truly impregnated by his superior.

Snow kept his grip firm as he shoved repeatedly into that boyish hole. The hole meant for his cock and his cock alone. The hole that craved him so dearly that he couldn’t possibly pull out, due to the way the walls tried to close in on him as tightly as they could…

Eventually, however, both of them couldn’t take it any longer. Both of them were forced to climax in unison, the cum splattering all over the place. Whether it was the outside that caused the bestial man to get covered in even more of that near-transparent sticky stuff, or the inside of his Mate’s ass being filled with such fertile cum that it would’ve impregnated a female…

And as the flow died down, and the two Mates laid atop of one another with the afterglow settling in, there was one thing that started to bloom. Not a thought, as both of them had lost themselves to their instincts…

But more a life, blooming from the fertile seed that had been poured into Hope.

\---

The sound of water pouring out of a hose filled the room. Though it was neither a hose, nor was it water.

It was Snow’s piss. He was marking, and cleaning, his Mate. Ever since the two had consummated, they had truly shut themselves away from the world. They didn’t need anybody else than themselves.

The younger Mate giggled as he swallowed some of that golden goodness, a hand resting on his belly. A belly that had currently grown more than a few inches, the result of his breeding succeeding. His instincts had pulled through…

It turned out, as the boy later explained to his Mate, that the two had been blessed one last time by the Fal’Cie. Their bodies, their compatibility, everything was because of them. And why for?

To breed. To repopulate the world. Of course, that wasn’t actually necessary, but that didn’t stop that duty from being instilled into them. That was why Snow had become such a strong hunk, he needed it to protect his Mate from anything that might threaten him. That was why his cock was now reaching up to his chin, so that it could breed him with ease.

It was also why Hope had grown so thick-hipped, and why his body had become so feminine. He was meant to rear children. It was why he looked like triplets, nay, quintuplets had taken residence inside his stomach. His body had grown a womb, just for him. A womb that had many more broods to birth, as the months would pass by…

And if either of them were to think about what had happened to them… They would probably just accept this After all… 

They were Mates. Made for one another.


End file.
